1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garage door opening screened enclosures and more particularly pertains to a new garage door opening screened enclosure for preventing debris and pests from entering a garage through an open garage door opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garage door opening screened enclosures is known in the prior art. More specifically, garage door opening screened enclosures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,019; 5,050,660; 3021,896; 4,231,412; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,487; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,967.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garage door opening screened enclosure. The inventive device includes a garage structure with a garage door opening. A housing is coupled to the exterior of the garage structure and is positioned above the top of the garage door opening. The housing has an elongate lower slot extending along the top of the garage door opening. An elongate rod is rotatably mounted in the housing to permit free rotation about an axis of the rod. The top edge of a screen enclosure is coupled to the rod so that the screen enclosure downwardly depends from the rod through the lower slot of the housing. A pair of elongate guide rails are coupled to the exterior of the garage structure on either side of the garage door opening. Each of the guide rails has an elongate guide channel extending therealong. One side edge of the screen enclosure is slidably inserted into the guide channel of the one guide rail and the other side edge of the screen enclosure is slidably inserted into the guide channel of the other guide rail.
In these respects, the garage door opening screened enclosure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing debris and pests from entering a garage through an open garage door opening.